Malfoy's View
by PinkOpium
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy's last year at Hogwarts. Prepare to be amazed, confused and shocked my my first HP FF! (please read and i'll update it!)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. These are owned by JK Rowling. The only characters I do own are Orienne Solstice, Amarinne Solstice, Lapintor the Vladius family and Anya Moretski. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
It was the first of September. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, not after Potter messed everything up for him last year. Still, it was the last year that they'd see each other. He stuffed the last pair of socks into his trunk and stood up. He took a look in the mirror. He was a good-looking lad. He'd filled out a bit more and his bright blonde hair was no longer gelled back, but fell onto his cheeks in soft, blonde curtains. He smiled. He grabbed his things and took them downstairs where his stern faced mother was waiting for him.  
  
Platform 9 and 3/4 was packed as usual, and Draco found it hard to find his usual seats with Crabbe and Goyle. It was made even harder because Goyle insisted on having his girlfriend sat with them.  
  
It was not because she was ugly or anything, but Malfoy had a bad feeling about their relationship. He supposed it was because he was jealous. He'd broken up with his girlfriend last winter and hadn't been with anyone since and he was starting to think that he was never going to find love. That's why he'd tried so hard to change his image in the holidays. He'd even tried getting a tan! The journey seemed to take forever. Goyle wasn't much conversation. He spent most of it eating his girlfriend's face!! And Crabbe?! He just moaned about feeling travelsick!!  
  
Draco decided to take a walk along the train and see what trouble he could cause. He walked down the tiny corridor, glimpsing through each window, just to see if there was anyone worth annoying in the carriage. He got to number 34 and stopped.  
  
Inside the room was a girl with dark brown hair. It was flowing straight down her back, without a single kink in it. She stood up to take a look out of the window. Draco saw that she had a lovely figure and looked like a seventh year, like him. The girl reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a silver mirror, which had opals, encrusted on its back. She gazed into it. He looked at her refection, in the hope that this new female would be beautiful. He gasped. She was, she was, she was...! She was Hermione. She saw him in the refection in the mirror and quickly turned around, dropping it in the process. It shattered into a thousand tiny shards. Draco turned and left quickly. He didn't really want to run into the little celebrity, Harry flaming Potter, or his little playmate, Ron Weasley. He hoped Crabbe hadn't puked. When he got back to his compartment he found that Crabbe had thrown up all over Goyle and his girlfriend while they had been making out. Draco laughed, but the smell was disgusting. It made him want to hurl too! After that incident was over, it was getting dark. Draco knew that they were approaching Hogwarts. He changed from his black polar neck and jeans to his uniform. He sighed. Another year with Potter!  
  
He sat down at the Slytherin table in the great hall, to watch the first years get sorted into their houses. Malfoy thought that this was the most boring thing that he had to put up with at Hogwarts, but still, he noticed that there were a few more Slytherin this year!!!  
  
He began daydreaming about the summer. It had been great fun for him. Just sitting at home and then working out. Pity he hadn't had anyone to share it with.  
  
Malfoy looked up to see someone staring at him. He was shocked to see that the face belonged to. It was her... the mudblood... Granger. Why was she staring at him? What was up with her? Why is she so... pretty? No! He thought. I cant like Hermione!! She a goddamn mudblood!! Plus she was POTTER'S mate. It was practically illegal.  
  
Malfoy soon came to his senses when Crabbe nudged him, as he shoved forkfuls of food into his mouth. The first feast of the year had begun... He sighed. This could not be a good thing. Imagine the consequences of him falling for little miss head girl!!! And her being a mudblood!!! He turned his attention to the Elemental sat at the Hufflepuff table. They'd been friends last spring, she was more of a Slytherin than a Hufflepuff, but he didn't care. She thought he was funny, good-looking, and considerate! Orienne Solstice was one cool chick! Even if she did have blue tinged skin, bright green eyes, blonde hair and dark red lips!!! She looked like a rainbow! He was drifting into a world of his own, eyes fixed on Orienne. She noticed him looking at her and waved. Blushing slightly he waved back. Orienne laughed. "Meet you later! The library at 9pm!" she mouthed. "Okay!" he mouthed back. Smiling he bit into a chicken leg.  
  
That night, after the feast, Draco couldn't sit still. He kept wandering over to the window and looking out, then sitting down in front of the fire, checking his watch every few seconds. 8.30, 8.31, 8.32. He thought 9pm would never come. Goyle and his girlfriend weren't exactly making things any better. He wondered whether he should meet Orienne outside the Hufflepuff common room. He left the Slytherin common room and took the stairs down, past the Gryffindor common room. "Bugger," he thought, "best not run into that sodding mudblood!" He continued till he reached the Hufflepuff common room. "Password?" came a voice. The painting guarded the entrance. It depicted a sheep that was luminous pink and had little wings protruding from its back.  
  
"Sorry, I'm from another house. I don't know it. Plus I'm just waiting for someone." he blushed, thinking of Orienne. Suddenly the painting moved to reveal a door way and a pair of lovely green eyes could be seen shining in delight. "Why are you here? I thought I said to meet me at the library, Malfoy!?!" she smiled at him, green eyes flashing in the torchlight.  
  
"Sorry Orienne. I was, well, bored and I thought that I'd come early and escort you to the library, and..." she put a blue tinged finger to his lips  
  
"Shush! Do you WANT us to get caught and put into detention? It's the first day! Jesus! Draco, you never learn". They walked to the library, arms linked, telling each other about the summer's events. Malfoy told Orienne about his working out and Orienne told him about visiting her older sister, Amarinne at their castle home in the northern witching country of Elour. They reminisced about the spring term and Orienne accidentally let it slip that since arriving in the fifth year, no one had been a better friend than Draco. Needless to say he was shocked, but pleased all the same...  
  
When they got to the library, history had taught them that it was now closed. It was not exactly the best place to stand outside and chat; Filch always came to the library.  
  
"Err Orienne. Could we, like, go somewhere else, coz this is kinda shut?"  
  
"But where, Draco? I mean its not like its daylight and we are not exactly meant to be wandering the halls are we?"  
  
"Well I know a place where we can chat. It smells a little but..." he grabbed her arm and ran toward the main entrance, he knew the ideal place... He led her, her small hand clutched in his, to the owlry. He was right, it did smell a little, but at least they could talk in private. No one would disturb them.  
  
"I really missed having you around over the summer, Draco. I mean my sister and her husband Lapintor, well; they are much older than me and were too in love and not exactly good company. And there aren't many our age in the Elemental village. I missed having my best friend with me." she smiled weakly at him. He put one arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeh, well if it's any consolation, I missed you too. I mean Vincent and Gregory aren't exactly good company especially as Gregory's going out wit that sixth year, Anya Morteski. I love being around you. You're a little rainbow to me!" (Oh no! Thought I nearly admitted that I - I - I like her!). Orienne smiled and put her blonde haired head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his. He thought of telling her that he fancied her, but he was too young to mention love again. Last time it had ended up in misery. He only hoped she felt the same. But if she didn't, then why was she sat with her head on his shoulder? He didn't understand girls!!! He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and a tiny bit of a black robe could be seen. Then her heard a voice  
  
"Hedwig, its me. Harry said I could use you to send a letter"  
  
(Christ is that sodding mudblood, Granger!) "Come on let's get out of her before she sees us" he whispered to Orienne. She lifted up her head and nodded.  
  
Malfoy walked Orienne to the Hufflepuff common room. It was time they should go to bed, it was the first day of lessons tomorrow and they needed their strength for the homework that they were going to get! They stopped in front of the pink sheep and stood facing each other.  
  
"Well, goodnight. See you at breakfast?" Orienne said to him.  
  
"Yeh. Night. Oh! We have Defence Against the Dark Arts together, so we might have a class together tomorrow!" They smiled. Orienne put her blue arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Its good to be back", she said and disappeared though the doorway, after whispering the password to the sheep. Malfoy smiled as he walked back to his dorm...  
  
When he got back, Goyle and his girlfriend were making out on the leather sofa in the common room and most of the others had gone to bed. He thought of sitting there and watching them, but decided that that was just too perverted. He went up to his own room and began thinking things of his own. He woke up in a cold sweat at four o'clock in the morning to the sound of someone getting it on in the bed next door. Goyle? He turned over and his dream came back to him... it was sooo nice. Mmm, he thought. I'd like to get back to that one. He tried so hard to fall asleep again, but couldn't, the noise from the room next door was too loud.  
  
The next morning Draco came down to breakfast looking tired. Crabbe asked him what was up and he told him about Goyle's early morning activities. Crabbe looked blank and said, "but he was in my dorm all night. We were chatting until five about the summer!"  
  
Draco looked confused, "so who was banging the bed next door then?"  
  
"Who knows?" Crabbe sighed. Just then Orienne walled into the great hall, looking beautiful as usual. She was smiling as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Someone had handed out the new timetables. Potions with Gryffindor, that's all he needed for first lesson. To be bloody stuck with Potty, Weasel and the mudblood for two hours. Still, there was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Orienne after lunch to look forward to. Draco began to eat his breakfast in silence, smiling all the while.  
  
Potions, it seems, gets better like a fine wine with age, and this certain class was no exception. Draco took his usual seat, on the far left in the back corner, next to the heating pipe that kept him warm in winter. Crabbe and Goyle joined him. Then his favourite teacher came in, slamming the door with a loud bang.  
  
Snape had decided to sit them boy girl. Draco pulled a face. He knew that Snape would stick him with Granger, he always did. Mind you, he did let him sit next to the heating pipe. Malfoy was right. The mudblood was placed next to him. As she sat down, he glared at her and pulled his chair closer to the pipe. He began muttering under his breath. "Pardon, Malfoy? I didn't hear you. Anyways how are you?" Hermione chirped. "Shut up, Granger!" Draco turned and gave her a filthy look. She was about to return the sharp comment, when Snape began the class. Draco practically ran to lunch, in an effort to escape the Gryffindor lot. The thought of Orienne made him run quicker. He felt so happy around her. She was such a first-rate friend. Friend? Was there anything more? Could there be? He put the thought out of his head as he sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat. He couldn't wait till Defence Against the Dark Arts! Lunch seemed to take forever. At 1pm, DADA began. "Draco, sit here! I saved you!" came Orienne's voice from the seats at the back of the classroom. He sat down in the empty seat and took out his quill, parchment and wand. "D'ya know who the new teacher is?" He asked "No, but I heard from a fourth year that she knows her stuff!" The door creaked open slowly. A female figure stood in the doorway, blocking out the dim light from the corridor. "Hello Class," it said. Malfoy gasped. It was his mother!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
Hours turned into days, days into weeks and weeks into months, and soon it was approaching Halloween. Draco was glad. It was one of his favourite times of year. Full of mystic things and fun. His mother was teaching DADA, and kept targeting him in class, though it was often clear that he did not have a clue what the answer was. He almost wished that Granger was in his class! Then there was the problem with Orienne. She'd been giving him very mixed signals and Malfoy was getting thoroughly confused. He really liked her, but didn't want to get hurt. Not again. Plus his mother'd go ballistic. She was very funny about who he dated. She hadn't bothered with his brothers.  
And Granger was really staring to annoy him. She kept gawping at him in the Great Hall and blushing every time he spoke to her. She also would not SHUT UP in Potions, to his disgust. Not to mention the fluttering eyelashes! YAK!  
Still there was the Year 13 party to look forward to. For the seventh years only! Orienne was taking him shopping in Hogsmeade for some new robes. She wanted them to match, especially as they were going together - as friends.  
Crabbe hadn't found a partner, so this year he would be on his own, as Goyle was taking his girlfriend. On the subject of his girlfriend the noises in the room next door were continuing, so Draco tackled her. She didn't know anything about it. They nearly broke up after a week of arguing. But, still, they were together.  
  
Breakfast tasted almost electric with excitement on the Saturday of the Hogsmeade visit. Malfoy was really looking forward to his shopping trip with Orienne, who was meeting him at 10am.  
She stood outside the pub, holding a bottle of butterbeer in each hand. The mid October wind was gentle, but strong enough to play with strands of her striking blonde hair, that hung to her waist, so that it stuck to her Strawberry-Vanilla flavoured lip gloss. He'd spotted her from a distance. Who else had blue tinged skin and silvery-blonde hair?  
He felt so happy that she wanted to spend time with him. To him, she was the prettiest girl, or woman in his eyes, in the whole of Hogwarts. But then again, he had to control his strong feelings, for the sake of their friendship.  
He walked over to her. She grinned at him, holding out a butterbeer. They linked arms. Draco took a swig of his drink and said, "Come on Orienne. Lets shop!"  
By the time that they had to return to Hogwarts, Draco was laden down with bags and boxes. He had bought some new leather trousers and new black suede robes, with a blood red velvet lining. "Very vampish," Orienne had gushed. She had bought an exquisite grey silk and covered in silver, antique lace, dress. It complemented her colourings perfectly, and indeed, her dance partner's dress robes too.  
They walked back to the school in silence, meeting Crabbe, Goyle and his girlfriend along the way. It was an exciting thought that next weekend was Halloween and along with that the Year 13 party.  
The 7th years couldn't keep their mind on their lessons as they all daydreamed about the 31st October. To bring them back down to earth, the teachers gave them all extra homework and were clamping down on bad behaviour. Never before had so many points been lost. Even Malfoy got a detention on Tuesday night of his mother!!!  
  
The morning of October 31st was bright and clear. The sky that night would be beautiful for the Year 13s' party, although the usual Halloween thunder showed no signs of emerging. The moon and stars would be ever so bright that night.  
Malfoy had been staring up at it in the Great Hall when the morning post came. A letter from his eldest brother and a package from his father, containing food and a leather belt with a buckle that was encrusted with blood red garnets in the shape of a dagger. A note hung from it saying "A note to say: Trust no-one, no matter how much you care for them. May our Master be with us."  
Malfoy frowned. His father kept pushing him to the darker side of magic, but Draco had refused point blank. Yet his father would not let up. Malfoy tried to push the thought out of his mind and replace it with one about Orienne.  
He spent most of the day sat in the Slytherin common room listening to Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle's girlfriend was not around for once, as she had gone to let another Slytherin girl do her hair and makeup. The pair was spouting rubbish as usual. Constantly whining about Potter, Weasley and that bloody mudblood, Hermione.  
  
It was 6pm; the party was set to begin at 7pm. Draco began to get ready. He pulled on his leather trousers and raven black shirt, and looked into his mirror. He grinned at his reflection and began to comb his hair so that the curtains fell softly onto his face. He sat on his bed and started to put his boots on.  
Orienne looked at the silver watch on her wrist. It was 6.45. The party began in 15 minutes. She was almost ready. She had let her hair hang loose instead of her usual ponytail or plait. She was wearing a lot more makeup than her usual mascara and lip-gloss. She had made her eye make up look smoky with the cunning use of grey and black eye shadows and liner. Her look was finished with a touch of brown lip-gloss. Her jewellery, spun silver and garnets, complemented her dress exactly. She looked perfect.  
She waited patiently for the knock at the common room door that meant the Draco was there. He stood, arms folded within his robes, smiling as she emerged. They linked arms and made their way to the Great Hall.  
The usual Halloween decorations filled the room, as well as hundreds of black candles floating in the air, creating a dim, but romantic glow. The Year 13s' mouths fell open as they entered. It looked magical.  
  
The band sat in the corner was playing soft music and it made Draco want to take Orienne in his arms and dance the night away with her. But first the feast. Tables lined the room's perimeter, covered in food of every kind. The seventh years filled their plates many times. Malfoy was filling his second plate when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Hermione!  
"Hi Malfoy. How've you been?" she asked, smiling. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a strawberry pink satin dress. It suited her, but as she has her thick hair in ringlets, Malfoy thought that it made her look like a doll, and an odd one at that.  
"I'm fine. Now will you leave me alone to enjoy my evening with my good friend, Orienne." Stupid mudblood. Orienne came over to him and placed a hand on his arm.  
"What was that all about, Draco?"  
"Nowt. She keeps doing that." "P'raps she fancies you! I mean I can understand why." She blushed as she said it. Draco didn't seem to notice and mumbled under his breath about that being a scary thought. "Come on Greedy. I want to dance!" Orienne pulled him by his hand onto the dance floor. Seconds later a slow number began. Orienne pulled him closer and put her arms around him. They danced like this for ages until her feet began to throb. Malfoy went to the bar and got them both butterbeers, and they sat beneath an archway covered in black and purple roses. "Fancy a walk?" Orienne asked suddenly. "I thought your feet hurt." "They do, but we can stop at my dorm and I can change into normal clothes. It'll only take a minute. Everyone else will be in bed, after all it is quarter past 11." "Ok."  
  
They got up and said goodbye to all those that mattered and left the Great Hall. The pair took the shortest route to the Hufflepuff common room. "Password," said the sheep painting. "Green mushrooms," she whispered, but Draco heard her anyway. The door creaked open and Orienne led him into the room. A couple of Year 12s were kissing on the sofa by the fire. "Get a room!" Draco muttered and Orienne snorted with laughter. They went up to her room and Malfoy sat on the huge 4-poster bed, whilst Orienne changed into jeans, trainers and a thick blue polar neck. She reached under the bed and pulled out a heavy leather coat. "Let's go." They went to the owlry. They knew that they wouldn't be disturbed there. They talked for half and hour about the evenings events, even Hermione. They fell silent suddenly. "Oh My God!" Orienne exclaimed. "It's five to twelve. If anyone catches us here, we are going to get really in trouble. Come on, get going!" She squealed glancing at her watch. They ran back to the dorms. They stopped outside the Hufflepuff common room. "Well goodnight, hun. Had a great time tonight. I'm glad we went together," Orienne said smiling and blushing a little. "Me too, Rien. You just, was, looked, wow!" He didn't know how to say 'you looked fantastic. I just like you so much.' He blushed too. "Goodnight, Rien." "Night, Draco." They hugged as usual. Then Orienne looked at him, straight into his grey eyes. He returned that look into her emerald green eyes. They moved closer together. When their lips touched, a blast of fireworks went off in their heads. The passion, the love, the magic, was immortalised in that moment. The clock struck midnight. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, all the Year 13s talked about the night before. "You missed some grand stuff at the end, Malfoy," said one Slytherin. "Oh yeah, what?" "Well Dumbledore created some live bats and they flew up into the air and spelt out 'Happy Halloween'." "Cool." He went back to his cereal. "That's not all," said Crabbe, with a mouthful of toast. "Oh aye." "After you went, Dumbledore did a firework display, just as the clocks struck midnight!" Malfoy thought that he'd heard the fireworks in his head. He remembered the kiss. It happened just as the clocks chimed midnight. The kiss!?! Orienne! She was sat, head down, at the Hufflepuff table, blonde hair scraped back into a tight bun. She looked tired, from what Malfoy could see. She didn't look at him for the whole of breakfast. Malfoy felt worried. Worried that last night was a huge mistake. Worried that she was just using him until someone else came along. Worried that she hated him. Worried that their friendship was over. It made him feel sick. Crabbe nudged him in the ribs and brought his mind back to earth. The first Quidditch match of the season started in one hour. Gryffindor, with bloody Potter, versus Ravenclaw. Malfoy was glad that he had given up the game after a horrific fall broke his leg 2 years before. It put him straight off flying for 4 months. He'd given up his position as seeker, to a young Slytherin girl, called Misty Aragon. She was more than a match to Potter and co. It just meant that he could concentrate on his work. The match was exciting, but Potter caught the Snitch and Griffindor won by 190 to 150.  
  
The next few weeks Malfoy was too busy to sleep, never mind speak to Orienne about Halloween night. Plus DADA was now unpleasantly vile, as his mother had split the class into three groups. She was giving them tons of work to do and was tougher than Snape! Still, he had to look on the bright side, Christmas was approaching and the next Hogsmeade visit was near. He had many presents to buy. He might even splash out on a necklace or something for Orienne, just to show that he liked her and wanted her to be friends with him. He was walking to Charms; books held under one arm, on the Monday before the next Hogsmeade visit. He was whistling a little tune that he had made up before breakfast and was in a little world of his own. He felt someone shove past him in a hurry and knock his books onto the floor. He turned around sharply, to yell at the person. It was Orienne. "Sorry, Draco. I was, I mean, I am late. Nice seeing you, it's been ages. Meet me at the owlry tomorrow night at 8pm. Sorry again." She sped off around a corner, leaving Malfoy stood, parchment scattered all over the floor, looking baffled. He picked up his stuff and walked to Charms, shaking his head with bewilderment.  
  
The next morning Crabbe was complaining even more about Hermione. The class had been regrouped in Transfiguration and Crabbe was stuck in a group full of Gryffindors. It was worse for Malfoy, though. He was stuck with Potter and Weasley! Apparently she had been chatting to him non-stop and was making a pass at him. Malfoy found it very hard to believe. On and on he went for half an hour, about how she looked ugly, was a mega swot, and was friends with Potter and Weasley. After a while he got bored of listening to him and began planning his meeting with Orienne that evening. He decided to take her from the owlry as soon as she got there, to one of the rooms in the dungeon. He would put her favourite CD on and conjure up some pizza or junk food of that description. Then they could sit and chat in the firelight on one of those old sofas that was kept in storage down there. Nothing too flashy, like a candlelit dinner. That would be too much and would scare her off. He decided to as Snape's permission though first. He didn't want to miss the Hogsmeade visit!  
  
The day seemed to drag on and finally Potions finished. Granger had wound him up really bad that lesson, asking about who he was buying Christmas presents for and what they'd be. 'Sounds like she wants ME to get HER one!' he thought. At the end off class, he walked up to Snape and asked his permission. It was granted and Malfoy set off to begin his preparation straight away. It was almost eight and he was about to set off for the Owlry. He bid goodnight to his mates and left, saying that he might want a chat later on that night. They seemed too interested to notice that he'd gone. It was chilly outside and he pulled his robes tighter around him, as he hadn't bothered getting changed into his jeans and sweaters. He stood at the door of the Owlry willing her to hurry up, as it was nearly 5 past 8! Then he saw her running through the courtyard towards him, cheeks flushed with running. "I'm here!" she puffed when she got close to him. He waited till she had caught her breath before telling her that he was taking her somewhere.  
  
He led her down to the dungeon, ignoring her questions the whole while. Twisting and turning through the dimly lit corridors and down a flight of stairs until they reached the dungeons. Malfoy led her to a doorway and turned the handle. The door scraped open to reveal a room lit by firelight. The room was empty apart from a battered looking sofa and a small table. On it two plates and matching goblets stood empty, waiting for Draco to fill them. Before letting her enter, or even peek in, he pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. Music promptly began to play. He turned around to look at Orienne's confused face and whispered, "This is for you."  
  
He led her in by the hand and sat her down on the sofa. "Drink?" he asked. "Sure, a butterbeer would be nice." Malfoy waved his wand and immediately the goblets were filled with butterbeer. Orienne tentatively picked up a goblet and took a sip, then placed it down on the table. "Draco, what's all this about? I only wanted to chat, not be pampered. Why all this?" She looked confused about all the time he had taken to get the room prepared. "I wanted to show you that I care for you and only hope that we are still good friends, especially after Halloween night. It was wrong of me to." She put her hand to his face, gesturing for him to shut up. "It's ok! That's what I wanted us to talk about tonight," she shivered. The fire had died and the room was filled with frozen air. She looked over at the hearth and with a flash of her eyes flames began to dance merrily. "How did you.?" "I'm an Elemental, silly. It's one of my more exclusive features. You forget, I have vast power over the four Elements. You know, Fire, Water, Earth and Air?" She smiled into the goblet, as she picked it up once more. "Never mind that, we need to talk about us. I need to know what our situation is. I need to know how you feel about me, about us, about the kiss." Malfoy opened his eyes wide, as if he was trying to figure out the problem in his head, right there and then. "Well, err, gosh Orienne. I really, really like you, I mean, not just as a friend either. It's more to me than just a friendship now. After Halloween I didn't know what to say to you in case it was all a mistake. I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't know where I stood. I'd love our friendship to be more, but if you don't want it I'll just." She put one finger to his mouth. "Shh. I feel exactly the same. I was scared. Scared that you was just using me. Scared that you felt nothing. Don't say anything. I know I was stupid, but I know of a way that we can out it all behind us." Orienne moved closer to him on the sofa and put her arms around his neck. Silently she turned his head to face her and lent forward, placing a passionate kiss on his soft pink lips. "Wow, Orienne. I take it that we are, like." He did not manage to finish the sentence as Orienne was kissing him fervently on his face. She moved one hand onto his leg and whispered into his ear, "Yes Draco, I'm your new girlfriend." They smiled at each other, then began to kiss intensely. Draco's hand moved from her tiny waist to her blue tinged thigh as they lay back onto the sofa, sensuously kissing each other. The fire burst into a blaze of passion and heat.  
  
He walked her to her bedroom door at 11.30pm. It had been a fantastic evening. They kissed for ages, then sat and ate, then talked whilst holding each other in their arms. He felt so honoured to be Orienne's boyfriend. He was so happy. He climbed the stairs to the Slytherin common room and up to Goyle's room. He wanted to tell him the good news straight away. He didn't think to knock on the door as he walked in. Perhaps he should have done, as what he saw made his stomach churn. Goyle was making love with a girl, whose identity he couldn't see. He was naked on top of her and all he could see of the girl was her legs locked around Goyle's back. He was grunting and she was moaning and squealing loudly. The bed was banging against the wall. It was the noise that he heard every night. It seemed like they were nearly done. Malfoy couldn't bring himself to watch. It wade him feel ill. After a screaming finish, Goyle rolled off the girl, who sat up and sorted her nightdress out. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to look at the door. Malfoy was gobsmacked. The girl was not Anya, Goyle's actual girlfriend. It was Hermione. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
He was shocked to say the least. I mean he had a girlfriend! Didn't he? Had Gregory and Anya broke up that night? No! This had been going on for months! Anya hadn't known a thing when he asked her! He knew that Hermione had changed, grown prettier, but he never thought that his friend...!  
  
Then he thought about Crabbe. It was clear that he fancied her. He would be heartbroken when he found out that Goyle was sleeping with that mudblood. Then he opened his mouth... "Goyle! What the Hell are you doing!!! I don't get it!! With HER!!! She's a mudblood!! She is POTTER'S friend! She's a complete gimp!!! I though you loved Anya!!!" He was shouting at top note! From behind him he could hear Crabbe come in and yell. "Why her!?! You KNEW that I- I -I!" He broke down and ran out of the room.  
  
"When Snape hears about this you are soooooo gonna get it Goyle! She's head girl! AND AS FOR YOU!" He felt disgusted. He turned and left the room, shaking his head and went to his own bedroom. This was all he needed!! He got undressed. The day had been almost perfect until fifteen minutes ago. Trust his so called friend to stuff it all up. He was cursing in his mind when he fell into an uneasy sleep...  
  
He was stood at the gates of his home. It was dark and the only light that he could see was from the attic window. He realised that his wand wasn't in his pocket (well why should it be, he was in his pj's). He walked up to he front door and went in. What he saw shocked him... His father's body was sprawled out on the floor, in the hallway. There was smoke coming off him and his body seemed to be broken in many places. He didn't move. Draco ran up to him and spoke to him. No response. He shook him, but as he was only dreaming he passed through him, like a ghost. He called out but no1 came. After a few seconds the door reopened and his mother came in. She screamed.  
  
Draco woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, just a dream. He had to send his father an owl and quickly! He ran down to the owlry and scrawled a note onto a battered looking piece of parchment. It read, "Be careful. Watch yourself at home for intruders. Keep alert. All my love, your youngest son, Draco." He woke up his owl and tied the note to its leg. "Take this to Father." He then turned and left the owlry. He thought that he should better get ready for the fracas that would take place at breakfast!  
  
When he entered the Great Hall for breakfast the atmosphere was more than tense. The Slytherin table ate in silence, glancing nervously at each other occasionally. Malfoy knew that last night's events would no longer be a secret and that all that had to come to pass surely would. And then silence was broken with a wail that split the anxious atmosphere like one of Malfoy's comments. It was Anya. She had found out. She ran in crying, came right up to Goyle, and clouted him hard in the face. His nose began to bleed. She was screaming obscenities at him, "How could you! I thought you loved me!" Then she stormed over to where all the Gryffindors sat in silence watching the scene. "And as for you! I always thought you were a creep, but to do this! You BITCH!!" And with that she slapped Hermione in the face, turned and ran out. Professor McGonagall followed her. Then Crabbe had his say. He punched Goyle in the gut and reached for his wand. "Stop! He's not worth it" Malfoy said, grabbing his arm. Snape came over to the table. "My Office NOW!!" The trio followed him to the doorway. Snape turned and shouted, "You too, Granger and no doubt Potter has something to do with this as well."  
  
They stood in Snape's office in absolute silence. Crabbe was seething, Goyle was nursing his wounds, Malfoy was glaring at anyone who moved, Hermione was crying and Potter looked confused. Snape was giving them the 3rd degree. He wanted all of the details, and as Malfoy was neutral to the equation, he told Snape the truth. "It all began before Halloween. I'd heard 'noises' coming from Gregory's room, but as he was going out with Anya, well I thought that it was them two at it. It carried on. I've known for a while that Vincent was more than fond of that cow over there, but I summated that he'd get over it soon enough. Then last night, after my date with Orienne, you know the one I asked you permission for; I came up to Goyle's room to tell him my good news. I found him in bed with that! He's got a bloody girlfriend, or rather he did have. She'll never forgive him for this. And that's about it really." He looked sheepish. "And what does Mr Potter have to do in this?" Snape snarled at Potter. "Nothing, for once." "Very well, Potter, Malfoy you may go. As for you three, I want to discuss punishments with you, and possibly your parents!" Malfoy and Potter left the room. Draco set off to find Orienne. He needed a friend now. Badly!  
  
She was sat in the library, trying to finish her DADA homework that had been set the previous day. He sat down beside her and put his head in his hands. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "I heard about what happened last night. Shocking really. Wanna talk about it?" She smiled lovingly at him. He shook his head "Nah. Jus' had to tell Snape. Bad enough reliving the experience of Goyle's naked bum twice thank you!" He smiled weakly. "Seriously though, why did you have to get involved, let them sort it out for themselves. It'll be all forgotten soon enough - wont it? What do you think Snape'll do to them? Detention isn't serious enough for this. Crabbe might get a week of DT's though, thinking about it. But I don't know about those two." "Parent's called in, I reckon. They didn't have Madame Pomfrey's permission to sleep together from what I can gather. She's in charge of all that. Permission slips and proper contraceptives and that. Might get suspended and she'll lose her Head Girl status." He mulled the situation over in his head. "They'll not be friends will they now, Crabbe and Goyle, I mean." "Probably not. At least Crabbe's going home for Xmas. Goyle and me are staying here. My mother wants me to stay here with her as father just lets me do what I want, which leads to me ending up in trouble. I mean how was I to know that muggles can't breathe underwater! Hey! What will you be doing?" "Dunno, depends on her Royal Majesty, Amarinne's mood. I want to stay here though with you. Plus there's the Yule Ball. Why isn't Crabbe staying?" "His parents are taking him to visit relatives in Canada. There's a massive wizarding colony there, apparently. It'll be great if we can stay together. We can sit by the fire, all cuddled up. Mmmmm, nice thought." "We'll see. Now, let me get on with my DADA homework, or your mum will skin us both!" She kissed him as he got up. She knew that there was all weekend to do her homework, but she also knew that he would distract her and they'd find something better to do. He knew it too.  
  
He decided to call in on his mother, they hadn't spoke properly in ages. Plus he wanted to ask her about his dream. His dreams had never been like that before and he didn't understand what it meant. He left the library and walked through the building to his mother's room, passing Potter and Weasley on the way. They scowled at him as he strolled past, muttering something to each other. "What's your problem, Malfoy? Why is it that your lot always get out lot into trouble? Hermione's going to have her title stripped off her now, coz of your bloody mate!" Ron yelled at him. "Nowt to do with me. I can't help it if she's a Muppet and gets HERSELF into this situation. Maybe if she wasn't so up her own arse she'd not think that she's above the rules. And I know, Goyle had his part to play in it, but its not like he has any image to keep up, has he?" He snarled back. "Git!" He heard Ron mumble, as well as many other unrepeatable words. He turned and walked onto his mother's room. Those two really did his nut in! Still! He had his mother's cups of tea to look forward to.  
  
When he entered his mother's room, a great sense of relief filled his mind. He began to tell her all about the dream, Orienne, Crabbe, Goyle and the mudblood. She paused him for a moment and said, "The dream was probably nothing. You know you have a vivid imagination. As for your friends, they'll get over it in time, just keep out of it all and don't take sides. Your friend Orienne seems like a nice girl, even if she is an Elemental. Always hand in her homework in on time, nicely done too. She's very clever - nearly as much as that Granger girl. My my, hasn't she gotten herself into trouble. She's going to lose her Head Girl position. If you want I can put in a good word for your 'girlfriend'," his mother smiled teasingly as she said it, " to get the job. She is perfect for it. Just think you could be dating the new Head Girl!" His mother's analysis of the situation made the near future seem a whole lot brighter. He grinned at his mother and took a huge bite out of an almond muffin.  
  
He spent the rest of the day with his mother and left for dinner in the Great Hall at 6pm. Anya was sat at the end of the Slytherin table with a few of her close friends. He face was relatively pale compared to her puffy, red eyes from her crying. Her friends were all hugging her and telling her that he wasn't good enough for her and that it was typical of a lad like him to do this to her. Draco walked over to them and gave her a massive hug. "Everything will be ok! He didn't deserve you." He gave her a small grin. "Yeah I hope so. Oh Draco! Why did he.?" She broke down in tears again. He put a hand on her head and hugged her again. "I don't know, Anya, I just don't know." After a moment he signalled to one of her friends and they sat her down again. Her friends began the task of coaxing her to eat. Draco sat alone. Crabbe was in DT and Goyle was probably still sat in Snape's office getting roasted by his parents. He chucked for a minute. Goyle's parents were mental compared to his. They were sure to kill him! He was thinking when the lights seemed to go out. He realised that all he could see was blue tinged darkness. "Guess who," a female voice, that sounded very familiar, came floating into one ear. "Let me see.! I know, its. Misty? No? OK then, err, Patsy? Or perhaps its." "Don't joke with me Malfoy or I'll soak you with a click of my fingers!" She removed her hands and folded her arms in mock disgust. "My dear Orienne! Would that be with a flood of compliments?" He winked at her and pulled her onto his knee. She scuffed up his hair, so he tickled her in the ribs. They were both giggling and kissing each other, when Snape entered, a shamefaced trio of Year 13s behind him.  
"I have an announcement to make. Due to certain events that have taken place, it has become my duty to inform you all, that Miss Hermione Granger is no longer Head Girl. With the requests of a certain teacher, this prestigious position goes to. Miss Orienne Solstice of Hufflepuff."  
  
Malfoy picked her up and spun her around, planting kisses on her face in the process. He carried right up to the Teacher's Table and set her down in front of Snape and Dumbledore, who awarded her with the shining silver badge. "Oh My God! Look Draco!" she was glowing with pride. "I'm dating the Head Girl! WOW!" He took her hand and led her to the exit. "Come on! Let's have a celebratory drink by the lake. Butterbeers are on me!"  
  
It was a chilly November night. The sky was cloudy and the moon occasionally peeped out from behind its midnight blue blanket. Malfoy drew his cloak closer around his shoulders, whilst the brand new Head Girl, wore her thick leather coat. It was ever so quiet outside and not a single other person could be seen. It was serene. They walked, hand in hand, around the lake, chatting, until the bell rang, telling them to return to the school. They sighed. It was such a pity that they weren't in the same house. Mind you, if they were, they might meet the same fates as Goyle and Granger, and now that Orienne was Head Girl, they had to be extra careful. If only he had an invisibility cloak, like Potter! Still, they'd still need a consent form from Madame Pomfrey before they did anything, anyway. They stopped outside the Hufflepuff common room to say goodnight. "Congrats and sweet dreams gorgeous," Malfoy kissed her on each cheek and whispered goodnight once more. "'Night Draco," she said before he turned and walked up the stairs to the Slytherin common room and his own bedroom. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.  
  
He woke up the next morning with a banging headache. His pillow was on the floor and his duvet was twisted around his body. Another nightmare? No. Just a restless night, wondering how his friends would get their acts together and stop messing each other about. Still he had a Quidditch match to look forward to in three hours. He flung the duvet onto the floor and decided to go for a long, and preferably cold, (oh why wasn't Orienne allowed to stay over!) shower. He undressed to his boxers, picked up his toiletries, and set off for the shower block. He passed a mirror on the way. By hell he needed a shave, facial hair did not suit him. He hadn't bothered yesterday, for obvious reasons, and now looked like he was auditioning for a Dumbledore look-alike competition! Well almost! The shower felt like heaven. The freezing water ran down his light brown back and made soapy puddles on the floor. He would have preferred a hot shower but for reasons beyond his control and his insatiable lust for Orienne, he felt it was more necessary than nicety. He was also looking forward to the match later that day. It was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff and naturally, as his girlfriend was from Hufflepuff House, then he was supporting them! After washing, shaving and nearly bleeding to death from cut from his lethal razor, he dressed in black jeans and a grey polar neck for breakfast. He was going to have to put a thermal vest on before the match as the ground was covered in frost and ice. It would be a very cold day and he would be stood in it for a while.  
  
The atmosphere at the Slytherin Table was more subdued than the day before. He noticed that Anya was smiling a little more today. Crabbe had joined him this morning. He was looking a little sheepish and didn't speak much. "So, what did you get then? A month in Azbakan?" Draco had tried to get him to talk. He knew that it was none of his fault. "A months DT's with Snape. Bloody Hell! I really hope she was good enough for all of this. He knew how I felt about her." "What's happening with him then?" "Dunno. Parents were called in. They're set to arrive this morning. He's going to get it off them! Hope he gets suspended. GIT!" "Ummm, I'm not judging anyone. What goes around comes around, my mother said. Anyway we have Quidditch today to enjoy. Forget them two. They deserve each other!" He clapped Crabbe on the back and carried on eating his pancakes.  
  
The match was freezing. Malfoy stood in the Hufflepuff stand and huddled close to Orienne to keep warm. They didn't see most of the match, for obvious reasons, but saw the Hufflepuff seeker catch the Golden Snitch and end the game with scores of 40 to Ravenclaw and 210 to Hufflepuff! He was glad when the match ended after 3 hours and he could go inside for some hot tea and warm muffins in front of the fire with Orienne. Then he remembered that he had to finish his essay on "The Reason Behind Invisibility Potions Remains to Be Seen Because.." He had to write 2ft on this for first lesson tomorrow - Potions with the Gryffindor lot! Great Stuff!!!!!  
  
He spent the next few days soley in Orienne's company. Well, apart from lessons! Every night they would sit in the Slytherin commonroom, by the fire, cuddling and kissing. They were blissfully happy. However, the same could not be said for other students at this time. Crabbe was spening all of his free time with Snape in DT and Golye had been suspended till Christmas. His parents had gone ballistic and had threatened to take him out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had assured them that he would be punished proficiently by the suspension. It made them all think about how glad they were that Dumbledore decided to return, last year, after leaving at the start of the fifth year. He was a man who believed in second chances. The mudblood was unfortunately allowed to stay and did not get suspended. Well she was 29 lessons in front of the rest of the year anyway so she wouldn't exactly miss out on any work! She was kept in solitary confinement with Snape and McGonnagall. She was also not allowed to the Hogsmeade visit next weekend, or the Yule Ball, much to her dismay. Not that many people would miss her. Malfoy and Orienne were really looking forward to their shopping trip. They had still loads of presents to buy and not forgetting their little surprises for each other! Malfoy didn't really know what Orienne's would be yet, but he knew that he'd find something in the village.  
  
They were almost falling asleep, on the Thursday night before the trip, on the old leather sofa in the Hufflepuff common room, when a third year burst in and began to tell everyone in the room the exciting news. "Everyone! Hot gossip, bout that girl who lost her position as HG to Orienne!" "What? Is it that she's learnt how to conjure up some sense in one of her experiments?" Malfoy said sleepily. Someone threw an old cushion over at the 3rd year girl to make her talk. "Out with it then?" Some one else shouted. "I overheard her tell Parvati Patil, that she thinks she's pregnant. She doesn't want anyone to know who the father is either." The girl grinned. "Probably Goyle's, that's why!" Malfoy muttered into Orienne's ear. She tried not to laugh. "Lets go and find out off Potty and Weasel!" He got up and pulled her out of the room.  
  
They ran down to the Gryffindor common room as fast as they could, to be met by two figures' voices. One of which belonged to Hermione and the other was familiar to the pair, but they just couldn't tell whom. "You fool, why did you tell her? The secret will most defiantly be out now!" "She does not know that it's by you, I didn't tell her." "How did she found out?" "Oh honey, I was scared when I found out that I was late, so I was crying in the loos and she found me and." "I see. Well, there is only one thing for it. The engagement will be announced at the Yule Ball. Don't worry, my love. No one will ever know until them. I promise you. I want this baby as much as you do. I love you; my dear and that will not change as long as I am here with you. Come here." There was silence for a moment, then footsteps were heard. Hermione and the Mystery Man were coming this way. Malfoy and Orienne hid behind a statue, so the pair wouldn't know that they'd been eavesdropping. They walked past without noticing the seventh years huddling behind the stone figure. Orienne looked at Malfoy in complete shock. "Draco," she hissed, "that wasn't any student was it? Did I just lose the plot or was that man with Hermione, discussing the baby, was it. SNAPE?!" 


End file.
